The Price of a Maid
by Jonah-D
Summary: Kel goes to the Convent, but she doesn't stay. Keep in mind that the first chapter of this story was written a long time ago, was posted, then deleted, but I have updated it and this time I will continue it. Hope you enjoy!
1. Escape and Arrival

A/N: I only own that which you do not recognize. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 1: the escape and the arrival

"Keladry! Sit straight! Do not slouch like some child! Sit tall, let the corset support you" Sister Caine yelled at Kel. They were in etiquette class and were learning proper manners at a banquet. For the eating portion that is. Kel had been at the convent for 2 years, and still couldn't believe how awful it was. She was yelled at in every class except for riding, and she really didn't fit in. Every class was torture; she was yelled at and ridiculed by the handful of Sisters. They always wanted her to be more lady-like, to stand taller, and to sew neater. Everything she hated was what she was becoming. Her muscled body was starting to become curvy and petite, that of a proper noblewoman. She had no way to keep in shape, all her hard work was disappearing, just like her dreams had.

Kel sat straight and daintily pretended to eat fake food on the empty plate just like all the other girls there. The bells chimed finally and they got up in a proper fashion. Kel rushed out the door as fast as she could without getting in trouble. She needed to find a way out of this hell hole, and soon. She had plans for her escape in her room, she needed to steal a horse, run out the gates during the guard changes and then escape to Corus, maybe dress as a boy to become a page again, the same way Alanna had. She was planning on it for that night.

She hurried to her rooms to see her bag on her bed, still packed. It only contained a small amount of riding clothes, a small knife that she had brought with her from the castle, food supplies, a couple simple dresses and 4 gold crowns from before she came. She picked up the bag and locked her door. She put on her riding breeches and boots and waited by the window for the next bell.

Finally she heard the bells chime, grabbed her bag and climbed slowly and quietly out her window. She fell to the ground with a small thump and snuck to the wall by the gate. She watched as the guards turned towards the outside and ran towards the stables. She snuck in and went to the stall at the very back. There was a chestnut mare in the stall named Gerrie, she was very placid and calm. Kel hurriedly saddled Gerrie with the saddle she had put in the stall earlier and hopped on. She trotted Gerrie out the door and galloped out the gate as the guards were changing positions. Luckily they missed spotting her as she galloped into the darkness, Gerrie's hoofs silenced by the soft grass. Kel knew the way back to Corus… sort of. And she knew that it was a 3 day ride at least. She only had enough food for two of the days. She needed to save as much as possible for Corus, but she would use the money for room and food.

Kel slowed Gerrie to a calm trot as she came to the main road. She needed to ride straight through the night if she were to make it in three days. She trotted along and as she progressed she noticed familiar land marks, from her journey to the convent.

By sunset on the third night, Kel was much farther then she had anticipated. In fact, the Palace and the city of Corus was in plain view, only a 30 minute ride away. She picked up the pace to a canter. When she arrived at Corus they were just about to close the gates. "State your name and purpose here" the guard commanded her.

"Uh… Megane… Bartel" she made up, thinking of the first name of the girl at the convent. "I'm here for maid service." She lied. The guard looked closely at her and nodded her through the gates. She rode up and stopped at a small in called the dancing dove.

She handed Gerrie to the stable boy who offered his hand, and walked in through the door to see roudy men and wench women in a smoky room. She walked to the bar and waited for the man behind the counter to come to her. He walked over with a small smile. "What can I do you for miss?" he asked politely. She looked around the room and smiled. "I need a nice small room please" Kel said and he nodded. He pointed for her to follow him and walked up the stairwell. He led her to room 13. "Here you go miss, that will be 2 silver nobles for the night" he said, holding out his hand for the money. Kel reached into her bag and pulled out the required money. She handed it to him and he handed her the key. She opened the door and entered the room.

Her room was small. It contained a small bed, a desk with a mirror and an attached privy and change room. Kel put her bag on the bed and sat down at the desk. If I am to return for page training… I will have to look much different. Her hair was long, past her shoulders at that point. She really didn't want to cut it… she covered her options. She could wear it back in a low horsetail. Many of the boys did that. Her face though…. She wasn't sure how she could change it. Maybe… I could… well, die my hair to a black. And um….. Maybe…. Oh well. I will think of something tomorrow she thought to herself as she got ready for bed. She lay down and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning Kel awoke. She still had no idea what she would do about her appearance. She put her hair into the horsetail and put on breeches and a pale green tunic. She looked at the simple appearance in the mirror. She still looked like herself. Even with her hair black it wouldn't help. Finally an idea came to her mind. She ran to her trunk and pulled out her most simple gown. The skirt was of a dark green fabric, with a simple white apron overtop. The blouse she wore with it was a pale green that went well with the skirt. She pulled her short hair into a small bun at the back of her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked simple enough that her plan might just work.

She went to the door and walked the streets. She knew her way perfectly to the pages wing in the palace. She arrived past the gates and walked briskly to the hall with the offices. She would have to play the part perfectly; she put a simple look on her face, her eyes dreamy and entered through the thick wooden door of the office.

A/N: I know it's not much of a cliff… and it's a short chapter, but I don't like giving away to much in one chapter. Can you guess what her plan is? The next chapters to follow will be longer because they have more stuff in them… And I really didn't want to write too much about the convent...Please don't get angry because of the long paragraphs. It was simply because there was no talking. It will be different for the next chapters. R&R please and thank you.


	2. New Work

A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. I only own the idea, everything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: New Work

"Sit down please Megane." The woman said. Kel sat in the chair that was motioned to. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Kel shuffled her feet on the floor and said in a hushed voice, "I would like some work in the palace… if I may." She looked at her feet, not knowing what to expect.

"Why… what experience do you have in maid's work?" The woman asked her. Kel looked up and found the woman staring strait at her. Almost as if she recognized her.

"I, I don't have much, but I'm very good at following commands, and I can work well for a long time." She said, still looking into the older woman's eyes.

"Very well, you can start today if you like, I will have one of the girls show you to your rooms. You will be working in the pages wing." Kel's eyes widened with surpirise. The pages wing? Her friends were bound to recognize her. She stood as a girl walked in after a bell was rung. She cursied to the woman who hadn't given her her name, and followed the girl.

"So, whats your name?" the girl asked her as they made their way down the halls.

"I'm Megane, Megane Bartel." Kel said in her quiet voice. The girl nodded.

"I'm Jessina, everyone here calls me Jess though." The girl explained. She had long black hair, and extremely dark brown eyes. She led Kel to a series of small rooms. There was a main room with a bed, desk and chest for her clothing. Attached to it was the privy and changeroom. It was just like the pages rooms, if not slightly smaller. "Alright, this is your room. If you put your bags on the bed I'll show you the rooms you are assigned to, and where you can get you're uniform."

"Thank you very much Jess." Kel told the other maid. She followed the girl down the hall and a quick pace. As they approached the page's rooms Kel was mortified to see that she was being led to not only her old rooms, but to the rooms of Joren and his clan. Her only old friend that she was to attend to was Merric. Kel sighed inwardly wondering if Merric or Joren would recognize her. For all that she subconsciously hoped they would, she knew that it would break her cover if they did.

"Alright so if you follow me Megane, I will show you to the tailors. They will give you some clothes to wear. I am afraid I will have to leave you there though, because I need to finish cleaning page Neal's room. He is an older page but my… he is cute!"

Kel felt herself blush at this comment, knowing that Jess didn't know who she really was, she kept quiet and kept walking.

Maybe I will get to see them, I really hope so… but what would they think? It's been two years now, for all that we are young, we have grown up some. She thought, she was so lost in thought that Jess actually had to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What was that sorry?" Kel asked. "I was just thinking."

"I was just saying that this is the tailor's, you just go in there. Tell them that I brought you, they know me." Jess told her.

Kel nodded and entered the room, noting the odd look that Jess had given her as she left. She realized that she hadn't really been following Jess, but more walking alongside her… As if I knew my way around Kel realized and mentally hit herself. She needed to be more careful then that if she wanted to stay.

Finally after a minute more of waiting a tailor walked into the room for the doorway.

"Oh goodness! I didn't realize you were here!" the old woman said. "What can I do you for?" she asked, a kind smile on her weathered face.

"Jessina sent me. I'm to start as a maid today and she told me I should get my uniform here." Kel said, eyes glued on the ground in a meek look.

"Alright deary, just step into this room and we will have a look at what we have." The woman told her. Kel followed her back into the room, gazing around her as she went. The room looked the same as when she received her clothes as a page. The woman measured her lightning fast and handed Kel multiple sets of which chemises, dark skirts and matching corsets.

Kel made her way back to her room, arms full with clothes. As she turned the corner to her room she bumped into someone and fell over. The clothes went tumbling as she looked up into a beautifully handsome face.

Kel backed up quickly, remembering to make apologies and look meek. She started collecting her clothes as large tanned hands entered her line of vision.

"Here, let me help you miss." Joren's icy voice said. He doesn't recognize me Kel thought to herself. And he isn't being as nasty as normal, why? she wondered as she accepted his help in cleaning up. When she stood he bowed and walked away. Puzzled over this Kel opened her door, inside she saw her small room was neat and tidy. She finally had a chance to actually look at the rooms. The main room held a well made bed, desk and dresser. She saw a door leading off to her privy. Her bags were where she had left them on the bed. As she started to unpack she found her box of lucky cats that had stayed with her since she left the palace 2 years prior. She slowly opened the box and sat down.

Should I put them up? They didn't turn out so lucky before, maybe now they will. She made up her mind and started to arrange the figurines as she smiled.

A/N Let me know what you think eh? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait guys, I completely lost track of this story and where it was going. I'm going to restart it with a similar plot, but it will end differently. Sorry about all this, I promise to finish this time.


End file.
